I Won't Leave You
by lululoves
Summary: AU completely. Anya's been Harry's best friend since age 10. The two along with Ron and Hermione are entering their 6th year at Hogwarts. Anya has secrets that can't be exposed or she'll lose everything but she can't just leave her love behind.
1. Most Tend To Vomit The First Time

Ch1

Harry sat at the table in the diner with Anya across from him. As he stared at the Daily Prophet that he held in front of him with the picture of Sirius it brought him back to the day he stood in front of the press with Dumbledore at his side in a somber state. With each flash of a camera directed at him the image of Sirius dying and falling through the veil replayed in Harry's mind. With a comforting yet firm grasp Dumbledore had led him away from the scene so Harry could morn the loss of the only real family he had left.

"Are you alright Harry?" Anya asked him and he looked up at her after lowering the paper.

"I'm fine Anya" he said and she nodded her head and went back to her book, not missing the head line on the front of the Prophet depicting the attacks on London by the Death Eaters.

The two often found themselves riding the subways at night because it cleared Harry's mind and Anya usually tagged along. Harry watched Anya as she read the book in front of her and smiled. She was his oldest friend. A year before getting his Hogwarts letter Anya had moved into the house across the street from them with her grandparents. All she ever told him was that her parents had died and the man she was entrusted to left her so she was left in the care of her grandparents. After their first year at Hogwarts she told him her parents had died at the hands of Lord Voldermort but that was all she would tell. It wouldn't be until much later in the year that he found out why the Dark Lord had decided to murder Anya's parents.

When Anya glanced up from her book and saw the front of the paper with the small cut out of Draco Malfoy and his mother Narissca she looked away quickly with a deflating heart. She saw the attractive colored woman watching Harry and Anya found herself smiling; this was going to be funny. She watched as the woman made her way towards their table with a rag in her hand.

"Funny that paper of yours is, the other night I could have sworn I saw a picture move" she said while looking at the Prophet and Anya excused herself from the table, making her way towards the counter.

"Harry Potter…who's Harry Potter?" she asked and Anya bite back a laugh. "A bit of a tosser really" she said from her spot by the counter and Harry glared at her but nodded his head in agreement. "Bit off his rocker" he said and the girl smiled. Her name tag said her name was Angelica and Harry thought it fit her, she was a bit angelic.

"What…when, do" he stammered and Anya rolled her eyes at his lack of smoothness when it came to women. "11, I get off at 11" Angelica said and Anya's mouth dropped, her best friend had just gotten an actual date. She smiled at the girl as they passed each other before she dropped in her seat and looked at him with wide green eyes.

"You just got a date Harry" she whispered, pushing her caramel colored curls from her beige face and he grinned at her. "I do have some relative form of game" he said and she snorted. She watched as he looked out the windows at something on the other side of the platform and she stood to stand beside him.  
"What is it?" she said and then her eye brows raised and Harry led her out of the diner. When they crossed the pathway and made their way down the stairs they saw Dumbledore standing there looking at the make up add on the wall.

"Sir your hand" Anya gasped when she saw his blackened hand. "Ah yes quite a sight to behold isn't it my dear, the story is far more telling but that is for another time" he said as Harry watched as the headmaster pulled his hand back into his robe.

"Take my arm" he told the two and the stared at each other before Anya reached a perfectly manicure hand out and grasped his arm. Harry looked across the platform and saw Angelica coming out of the diner, looking around for him.

"Take my arm Harry" Dumbledore said again and Anya watched as he took one last look before taking hold of his arm. She felt a pull in her stomach and then everything was spinning.

"Sir did we just apperate?" Harry asked once they were standing still in a small courtyard. Anya stumbled behind him, her eyes unfocused as she tried to get her bearings.

"Yes and I must say the two of you did rather well, most tend to vomit on their first time" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice and Anya felt the world spinning all around her.

"Can't imagine why" she mumbled before she passed out.

"Oh well I guess she didn't take to it as well as you did Harry" Dumbledore said before waving his wand under her nose and she came to. "I'm alright" she said quickly before she tried to stand.

"Take it easy my dear" the old man said with a grin and helped her stand. "I'm ok really" she said and Dumbledore started walking off.

"Shut it" she grumbled at Harry when he looked at her with a smile. "I didn't say anything" he said before the two followed after Dumbledore.


	2. Horace Slughorn

"Welcome to the charming little village of Budleigh Bubberton" Dumbledore said as the trio started walking. It was a quaint little village with brick houses and fenced in yards. The came to stand outside of a grand two story house with the door slightly ajar.

"Wands out" Dumbledore said before making his way towards the front door.

The trio entered the house and quickly noticed that it was in disarray with pictures strewn about the floor, broken furniture and torn wall paper. Harry stood guard in front of Anya as the made their way towards the living room as Anya gripped her wand tightly in her hand on the ready for any impending danger. They came to stop in the living room as Dumbledore looked around. Anya saw the droplets of blood on the small cut out of the Malfoy family on the Prophet and turned her eyes upward, fearful she'd see a body charmed to the ceiling.

Droplets of red blood splattered onto her beige face and she blinked rapidly in surprise and terror. Dumbledore swiped a finger along her cheek before bringing the tip of his red stained finger to his nose.

"Dragons blood" he said before turning back towards the blue chair in the corner of the room. With a waved of his wand the chair started to transform and before them stood an older man who looked a bit goofy.

"Ah Horace, you make a rather convincing arm chair" Dumbledore said and Horace nodded his head.

"Yes well with the Death Eaters running amok they continue to ask me to join them. There's only so many ways to say 'no' you know; I don't stay anywhere for too long just to be sure. The owners of this lovely abode are in the Caribbean for the week" Horace said with an eye twitch and Anya raised her eyebrows.

"Let us fix the mess for the shall we?" Dumbledore said more than asked and again with a wave of his arm the room started to transform itself back to its original self. Pictures were straightened on the walls and desk tops, wallpaper was fixed as was the furniture, the glass ware was unbroken. Anya looked around impressed.

"Do you mind if I use the loo Horace?" Dumbledore asked already walking out of the room.

"Oh Horace this is Anya Jones and of course you must know Harry Potter, this is Horace Slughorn" he added before walking out of the room. Anya stood back as Horace watched Harry closely.

"You're very much like your father you know…except the yes, you've…" he started to say.

"My mothers eyes, yeah I know" Harry finished for him; he really wished people would quit saying those things.

"They're all mine, each and every one of them. Of course your parents are at the front Anya and Harry there's your mother, right at the front as well" he said when he noticed Anya looking at the pictures on the desk. Anya stared at the picture of her parents as her heat clenched in her chest. She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes before she picked the photo of her waving parents up in her trembling hands. She had pictures of her parents but not many of them together. Her mother smiled at her and waved while her father grinned with his champagne flute. She ran her finger over their faces and found that as the years passed it got harder for her to recall her fathers features.

Harry picked up a picture with a boy in it who looked just like Sirius. "Ahhh Regulas Black, I'm sure you heard his older brother Sirius died not long ago" Slughorn said as he looked at the picture.

"I should have liked to have taught Sirius…I got his brother when he came around but I would have liked the set" he said fondly and Harry set the picture down.

"Horace do you mind if I keep this? I do love knitting patterns?" Dumbledore asked with a hopeful smile and Anya's eyebrows arched at the coment coming from the headmaster.

"Yeah alright" Horace said. "Well we must be going" Dumbledore said as he ushered the two teens out of the house.

"So soon?" Horace asked as he watched Harry. "Yes it's clear you are not going to agree to my question so we must be on our way" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright you win Dumbledore, I'll come back but I want a bigger office and a raise, it's mad times we're living in, mad I tell you" Slughorn yelled from the doorway and Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"Sir why did we need to be there for him to agree to come back?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the courtyard.

"You poses a certain air of curiosity about you Harry and Horace wouldn't be able to resist teaching you; bringing Anya around was an added bonus. He did very much love your parents Anya. It is imperative that he return to Hogwarts" Dumbledore explained.

"I must apologize about your date Harry, she was truly very beautiful" Dumbledore said and Anya giggled.

"Yeah you probably ruined the only chance at an actual date he'd ever get" she joked and Harry glared at her again.

"It's alright Sir, I'll go back tomorrow…make up an excuse about my ill sister needing to be taken to the loony bin" he said and Anya scoffed.

"You wont be returning tonight Harry, you are going to the Burrow" Dumbledore said as they stopped.

"What about Hedwig and our trunks?" Harry asked. "All taken care of, take my arm" he said and Anya groaned.

"Must I?" she asked as she reluctantly took his arm and that familiar feel of her stomach pulling returned and she tried to brace herself for the impact. The two landed in the swamp behind the Burrow and Anya gripped Harry's arm so she wouldn't topple over again. From where they stood Harry could see Ginny sitting in her window brushing her long red hair and he felt a pull in his chest.

"Come on loony" he said as he started to walk away with a still dizzy Anya behind him. "I'm gonna vomit" she groaned before hunching over and Harry winced.

"That's attractive I must say...can't see why you don't have a boyfriend" Harry said as he held her hair away from her face.

"Shut up" she grumbled, the guilt starting to build inside of her at keeping her secret from Harry.


	3. The Burrow

Ginny made her way down to the kitchen to grab a snack before she tucked in for the night. When she rounded the corner she saw Harry and Anya's trunk along with Hedwig sitting in the doorway. She smiled before turning back towards the stairs.

"Mom, when did Anya and Harry arrive?" she called up the stairs before her mother appeared at the railing.

"Harry, Harry who dear?" Molly asked tying the tie of her robe around her waist.

"Harry Potter of course" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I think I'd know if Anya Jones and Harry Potter were in my house Ginny" she said sternly as she made her way down the stairs.

"Why are their trunks in the kitchen then?" Ginny asked before turning her head back to the kitchen to make sure she had actually seen their trunks sitting in the doorway and it hadn't been just wishful thinking.

"Did someone say Harry?" Ron asked, leaning over the railing looking down at his mother and only sister.

"Yeah silly are him and Anya up their with you?" Ginny asked with an easy smile.

"I think I'd know if my best friends were in my room" he retorted with a snort.

"What about Anya…is that an owl?" Hermione asked as she appeared with her tooth brush in her hand.

"Apparently her and Harry are wondering about the house" Ginny said.

When she turned back to go to the kitchen she saw Harry and Anya standing there with their pant legs wet, Anya looking pale and Harry looking uncomfortable. Ginny rushed towards Harry and the two embraced as Anya looked on with a knowing smile.

"Oh why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Molly asked as she embraced the two teenagers. "Dumbledore" Anya said and Molly laughed. "That man" she said.

"Anya are you feeling alright dear?" Molly asked as she raised a hand to feel the young girls forehead.

"I'm fine Molly, just a tad bit queasy" she said, placing a hand on her still quivering stomach while Harry laughed.

"She took a trip with Apparation and didn't take to kindly to it" he laughed before groaning once Anya whacked him upside the head.

"So Apparation, didn't go too well did it?" Ron asked with a laugh as he walked behind her up the old rickety steps. Anya glared at him before kicking a leg back, catching him in the shin and grinned when he yelped before stumbling on the steps.

"You were saying Ronald?" Hermione giggled. "Women" Ron mumbled under his breath before hobbling up the steps.

"Once Anya gets ready for bed we'll meet you guys in Ron's room" Hermione said from the doorway to Ginny's room and the boys nodded before continuing up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the small bed she had been sleeping in as Anya pulled her pajamas out.

"Yeah I just wasn't expecting it I guess. It's not the most pleasant feeling in the world" Anya said before stripping off her clothes and pulling her pajamas on. Hermione nodded her head and looked curiously at the necklace she had never noticed hanging around Anya's small neck. She thought about asking when she had gotten it but thought twice, thinking it might have been once belonged to her mother. The subject of Anya's mother was touchy at best but Hermione tried to understand why it was hard for Anya to talk about her or to talk about the man her mother had entrusted her to.

"Alright I'm ready, lets go" Anya said as she pulled on her slipper boots before the two made their way up the stairs.

"When did you get here Hermione?" Anya asked as they entered Ron's room to find the two boys sitting on the floor, a copy of the Prophet burning in mid air.

"A few days ago…though for some time I wasn't sure if I was coming back" she said as she sat and Anya's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Mom almost had a cow about Gin and I going back to Hogwarts, she said it wasn't safe but dad talked her down" Ron said as Harry and Anya looked at him.

"My parents are muggles and even they know something's not right" Hermione added as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"But it's Hogwarts, nothing's safer than being with Dumbledore" Harry defended as Anya nodded in agreement before crossing her legs Indian style.

"There's been a lot of talk recently that Dumbledore's…well that he's gotten kind of old" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"He's only like…oh what is he?" Anya asked waving her hands in the air hoping the answer would come to her but looked to Ron for help.

"150, give or take a few years" Ron said and there was a moment of silence before they broke out into laughter. Anya watched as Harry burned his copy of the Prophet, Draco Malfoy's face going up in flames and she found herself in a less than joyful mood.


	4. The Unbreakable Vow

The two hooded figures made their way down the rainy alley ways between houses, stopping to press their bodies against the wet stone when children passed by. The one in the front peered around the corner before stepping into the open, raising a hand to knock on the door in front of her. The pale face of Wormtail appeared in the glass and the door opened, allowing them to enter.

Severus Snape sat in a dark green chair in the parlor reading The Prophet when the two entered, lowering their hoods to reveal Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. He folded the paper down before reaching for his wand.

"Run along Wormtail" he drawled before waving his wand and the door slammed shut. He stood from his spot as Narcissa sat down on the couch in front of the book shelf, giving him a court nod when he handed her a glass of water.

"I know I ought not to be here, the Dark Lord himself forbad it" she said it as she brought it to her dark red lips.

"If the Dark Lord forbad it then we shall obey it, put it down Bella we shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to us" he said giving the woman who stood at his mantle a pointed stare. She scoffed before making a show of putting the glass bell that had belonged to his mother back in its place.

"As it so happens, I know why you are here" he said, returning his eyes to the woman on his couch.

"The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix asked with an air of ignorance as she stared at the Hogwarts professor in disbelief.

"Your sister doubts me? I can't blame her, I have played my part well over the years, having deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time…Dumbledore is a great wizard, to deny that would be foolish" he said giving Bella a pointed look at her scoff as she rolled her eyes.

"You should be honored Cissy, ask your Draco" the deranged woman said as she walked about the woman.

"He's just a boy" Narcissa said as she looked down at her hands.

"There is not much I can do Narcissa, the Dark Lord has chosen Draco for his mission but I will protect him" Severus said.

"Make the Vow" Bella said and the other two occupants of the room turned towards the woman with shocked eyes.

"He'll say he'll protect Draco, be there when things are easy but when it counts he'll slither away in the darkness" Bella said as she walked up behind Severus and set her chin on his shoulder. "Like a coward" she whispered in his ear.

"Take out your wand" Snape drawled as he looked at Narcissa as she stood from the couch.

The two grasped arms as Bella took her wand out and pointed it at the joined arms.

"Do you Severus Snape promise to protect Draco Malfoy as he sets out to fulfill the mission entrusted to him by the Dark Lord?" Bella asked.

"I do" he said as he kept his eyes on Narcissa.

"And should he fail do you promise to fulfill the order the Dark Lord has given?" she asked and Severus hesitated but a moment before answering.

"I do" he said as the magic swirled around them before disappearing into their bodies, binding them to him to his promise.

He let go of Narcissa's arm before he stepped away from her as she held her arm to he body, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Narcissa might be many things, but being heartless when it came to her son she was not. She loved her Draco more than her own life and would do **anything **to protect him from harm. Draco was her whole life, she knew Lucius could leave her at any time but she knew that Draco would never do that to her.

When Draco had been a child, he would come have tea with her every day, dressed in his very best dress robes and chat with her about his day. He'd hold her hand when they would take walks through the rose gardens at the estate and try to protect her from his father when he was angry. When she would cry he'd read to her from one of his French books because she loved the language. He had once drawn her a picture of the two of them in front of the Eiffel tower and she had shrunk it to keep it with her at all times. Her son meant more to her than her own life and she would do what ever it took to ensure that he was safe.


	5. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Ginny, Hermione, Anya, Harry and Ron stood outside of the joke shop that Fred and George had bought with the money Harry had given them from his winnings from the Twiwizard Tournament. The bricks were purple and window treatments were orange giving the building a bright and cheery appearance compared the rest of the alley which was now dark and gloomy. Anya walked in first and the rest followed, weaving their way through the crowd of students and parents. She waved to Fred who winked at her and she blushed before turning to walk in another direction but ran into Cormac McLaggen almost knocking him down.

"I'm sorry, so sorry…I wasn't…and then you…it's crowded, there's like a million people in here…I'm sorry" she stammered, avoiding eye contact before rushing off as her face turned five different shades of red.

She chanced a glance back up the were Fred had been standing and saw him chuckling as George grinned and she groaned. She'd had a crush on Fred during her fourth year at Hogwarts and had talked him into being her first kiss. She had persuaded him to teach her how to kiss under the pretense that she had a date with a boy and didn't want to look like a total wanker because she had never had a proper snog. With a pout of her full red lips he'd conceded and had given her, her first kiss and it had been amazing. Of course she'd had to come up with an excuse as to why she never had her date. He had walked into the common room one night to find her in tears as she spun her story about how he had stood her up.

Unbeknownst to her, Fred had known she had made the story up but knew she was too embarrassed to say anything. That would surprise everyone he supposed if anyone found out. It would have been the perfect opportunity for him to have a good laugh and a good joke but he didn't take it. He had considered someone else's feelings and let everyone, to this day, believe that he still thought her "date" had stood her up.

It wasn't that she was an unattractive girl because she wasn't, she was insanely gorgeous. She had long caramel curls that snaked down her back with bright green eyes that reminded him of sparkling emeralds. She had beige skin with plump, full lips and high cheek bones. She was slender yet curvy with full breasts and round hips. It had nothing do to with her being unattractive, but everything to do with her being his little brother's best friend as to why he had never acted on her little crush for him. He supposed he was happy that her crush on him had happened because now they had become fairly close friends and she had introduced him to his current girlfriend, Kate. Then again every now and then he'd catch himself staring at the girl who was far too attractive to be his little brothers anything and regret never acting on any feeling he ever had for her.

He caught her looking at him with a curious gaze and he smiled at her before waving at her from his spot on the stairs and she returned it before trying to find Hermione and Ginny in the crowded joke shop.

"Yeah, they really do work" they heard George and Fred say from behind them as they stood near the love potions.

"Although from what we hear"

"You don't need any help dear Ginny"

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked as she set her potion down and Anya leaned her hip against the display.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" the two asked together as Harry listened from his spot by the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"That's none of your business" Ginny said before she walked off to find Dean.

The four left the shop a few minutes later and walked through the nearly destroyed Diagon Alley before stopping in the destroyed Olivanders.

"Harry is it just me or do Draco and mummy look like two people who really don't want to be followed?" Ron asked as he looked out the blown window before the three left with Anya reluctantly following behind them. As they made their way through Knockturn Alley they passed by Fenrir Greyback's Azkaban poster and chills went up all their spines. Anya watched as Draco stopped outside Borgin and Burkes before stepping inside behind his mother before following Harry to the building adjacent to the shop. As Anya climbed the building to the rooftop she found herself wishing she'd worn different pants, ones that weren't so tight. She climbed up beside Ron, gripping the roof so she wouldn't slide down to the stone path below as she jammed her boots down on a misplaced shingle to anchor herself.

The group watched as Draco inspected the tall dark cabinet in front of him, running his pale hand along the frame and Anya shivered next to Ron.

"It's chilly" she said as she avoided eye contact. "Get a grip Anya" she thought to herself.

Narcissa stepped forward and lopped her arm through Draco's before placing a gentle kiss on his pale cheek. The four teens startled when the large back of Fenrir appeared in the window and they scrambled to slide down out of sight. Anya had trouble sliding down from where she'd anchored her feet against the misplaced shingle and had to slide her body side ways with her head resting against Ron's side so not to be seen. Fenrir snarled before turning back, the curtains closing harshly behind him as Anya's foot slid out front the shingle and she went sliding down the roof top. She gripped the edge of the building before dropping down the Alley way and falling back on her bottom.

"You alright?" Hermione asked as she held a hand out for her to take.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks?" she said as she took it and stood.

"What's that?" Hermione finally asked, pointing to exposed necklace of a silver pendant outlined in diamonds. Her beige hand flew to it before tucking it back into her sweater.

"Nothing" she said before she took off down the Alley behind the boys.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

A few days later, the group found themselves once again on the train back to Hogwarts. Anya was sitting beside Hermione in a salmon colored sleeveless dress with a cream-colored cardigan over her shoulders, gold gladiator sandals strapped to her feet, with a book in her hands. Harry and Ron were sitting across from the girls immersed in a private conversation before Luna appeared in the doorway, a stack of Quibblers in her hands.

"Quibbler?" her airy voice asked and Anya looked up from her book as Hermione glanced to her left to give her a small, amused smile.

"Uh no thanks Luna" Ron said awkwardly from his spot under her intense gaze. Luna smiled dreamily at him before she turned, her long blonde hair swaying with her movement before she continued down the hallway. Standing from his spot by the window, Harry walked to the doorway of the compartment with three pairs of eyes watching him silently. Looking down the halls quickly, Harry stepped back to pull the compartment doors closed before making his way to his seat next to Ron.

"What do you reckon Malfoy was doing in Borgin and Burkes?" he asked the group, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"It's a creepy store, he's a creepy bloke… pretty self explanatory" Ron joked, leaning back against the window to survey Harry.

"Don't you see, it's more than that…" Anya turned to the window, blocking out the conversation while surveying the scenery the rain passed every year on its way to Hogwarts. She lost herself in her thoughts, thinking about earlier in the summer when she'd been sneaking around Diagon Alley mindful of everyone that passed by her before meeting up with Harry.

Scents and memories filled her brain, bringing a smile to her face before she focused in on Harry's form as he stared at her.

"Uh… what?" she asked

"I asked what you thought"

"About what?" Anya asked, eyes searching Harry's face to read his emotions but discovered that he'd gotten better at hiding what he was feeling from her.

"About Draco being in Borgin and Burkes," he stated simply, eyes expecting more than she could give.

"Oh… uh, I don't know what to think" she stammered. "I have to go to the loo, excuse me" she hurried from the room, closing the doors behind her before she made her way down the crowded hallways until she reached a car where the students had started to thin out. She took several, deep shuttering breaths before her heart stopped in her chest as a hand wrapped around her wrist, dragging her into the compartment behind her.

"Oi" she exclaimed before a hand clamped down over her mouth before the curtain covering the window lifted, allowing the grayness from the sky to fill the room.

"Draco" she sighed as his pale hand removed itself from her mouth, his lips pulling into a gentle smile. Behind his grey eyes was an expression she had not seen yet from the young man in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fingers brushing strands of platinum blonde hair from his eyes before setting themselves against his neck.

"Nothing… I'm just tired love" he answered softly as his forehead pressed against hers before taking a deep breathe, hoping to once again memorize her scent.

"What's going oh with you Draco? You've been so distant lately," she whispered, pressing her fingers into the back of his neck gently.

"Nothing's going on" he responded simply hoping she'd let the subject go but knew she wouldn't.

"When you're with me I feel like you're miles away Draco!" she exclaimed pushing him back enough so she could look at him. "It's like you're not even here sometimes; we have limited time enough at as it is without you being distracted. I want this to be as it used to be, moments were nothing else mattered but us… a world where only you and I exist. Can we go back to that?" she asked as unshed tears filled her eyes. Draco sighed before distancing himself from her to stand at the window, watching as the scenery passed by in browns and greens.

"It can never be like that again… not now, not after everything that's happened and everything that will happen" his voice was solemn and exhausted as he ran his long fingers over his face. He relaxed against Anya when her slim arms wrapped around his waist to hold him against her as their breathing evened out together. Her hand pressed against his hard stomach before drawing lazy circles against the fabric of his black button down.

"You know you can tell me anything Draco, anything that's going on with you… don't you?" she asked against his back, scooting back as he turned in her arms. Draco took her small hands in his, resting his back against the cool window behind him as he crossed his ankles to look at her. He looked far to relaxed for the tone in his voice, Anya decided, as she observed him.

"I know Anya. I do know that but I can't" he explained, exasperated.

"Why, why can't you tell me Draco? I tell you everything why can't you do the same?" she demanded to know, stepping away from him as her eyes watched him. The look he sent her set her body aflame, his eyes were dark and penetrating as he pushed himself from the window and squared his shoulders to stand at his full height, towering over her small frame.

"It's too dangerous for you to know! I'm trying to protect you and I don't need you to nag me about not being honest with you because I bloody well can't! If you know what's going on then that puts you at risk and I'll bloody die before that happens!" he exclaimed loudly, thankful he had already cast a silencing charm to their compartment.

"Just let it be, please," he begged with a sigh. Anya stood, rooted to her spot. She knew being with Draco was dangerous but that hadn't stopped her two years ago and it certainly wasn't going to stop her now.

"Hermione doesn't know what to think for once, Ron thinks you're a creepy bloke and Harry thinks you're a Death Eater," she stated, lips pursing in hopes to ease the tension that had filled the compartment. Draco's hearty laugh made her smile. As Draco shook his head, Anya watched as his hair moved freely without being slicked back with gel and she smiled.

"That lot would… Weasel wouldn't know a creepy bloke if it punched him in the face and Potty, Potty's just useless… chosen one my arse" Draco laughed, stopping at the look on Anya's face.

"I'm sorry poppet… old habits," he explained as he stepped into her body to wrap his arms around her narrow waist.

"Promise me that whatever is going on that you're being careful… I, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" she answered truthfully looking up into his grey eyes. Looking into her eyes, Draco saw his hopes mirrored in the green orbs that always held so much promise and honesty before he nodded.

"Now kiss me," she said with a cheeky smile and he laughed softly before leaning forward to press his lips to hers. What he had intended to be a short, simple kiss changed when the goddess in his arms pressed her body against his own, all of her pressed against all of him. With her pressed against him as she was, Draco was reminded just how long it had been since she'd been in his arms this way, at least three months. His hands groped her hips before moving up her body to palm her breast, his tongue running along the roof of her mouth before he had her pressed against the door to the compartment.

"Draco" she moaned quietly into his ear when he pulled away to rain hot kisses down her neck and across her chest while his hands pushed her cardigan to the floor. The temperature of the room increased greatly as Draco's fingers did things to her body only he could, he set her aflame with the threat of being completely consumed by the flames he fanned. Her body pressed against his tighter while her hands pushed his jacket to the floor. Before the jacket even hit the ground her fingers were working the buttons of his shirt lose before it joined his jacket on the ground. Her soft fingers ran along the planes of his strong chest and down to his hard stomach before dancing around to run up and down his back. As the muscles in his back flexed against her finger tips while they ran up his back, Draco shuttered against Anya's body groaning into her neck.

"Anya" he breathed as her lips attached to his neck, his hands pushing the fabric of her dress to her waist before lifting her by the backs of her thighs against him. Her slim legs wrapped around his waist in en effort to pull him closer to her, hips arching off the door to press her hips to his. His long fingers made their way up her thighs before he met skin where panties should have been.

"Expecting someone?" he breathed against her jaw, her head tilting back against the blind covered door as she forgot how to breathe.

"Just this guy" she moaned as his fingers ran along her folds.

"Lucky chap" he grunted when her hips rocked against his fingers before he pressed his thumb against her clit and her hips bucked against his. With eager fingers, she pulled his belt lose before pushing his pants down his legs to the floor smiling when she felt his bare skin against hers.

"Expecting someone?" she asked as he pressed against her.

"Just this girl" "Lucky bird"

"Please Draco… it's been too long" she begged in anticipation as he rubbed against her. He shifted his hips to line up against her center before the train rocked gently surging him forward and he entered her. "That was clearly a sign," Anya moaned against his cheek and he nodded against her neck. His hips picked up a rhythm that belonged to them uniquely as he brought them closer to the point of no return, a point they had long ago reached with no thought of looking back.

"Love you," he said against her lips and she smiled before retuning the words. Her breath hitched when his fingers pressed against her clit, sending her over the edge as he followed eagerly.

"I'll see you later?" Anya asked at the doorway and at his nod, she left the compartment quickly.

"What was that?" Draco asked after the compartment was plunged into a few brief moments of darkness before taking a seat at the table with Blaise and Pansy. "Probably just a firstie, don't worry Draco" the later said, running her fingers along his shoulder, pouting as he pulled away from her.

"I'd rather chuck myself off the astronomy tower than have to be here for another year," he answered in boredom. While looking around at the compartment full of young, eager first years eager for the upcoming school year, Draco rolled his eyes before looking to the ceiling of the train car. His eyes narrowed when he saw a bag briefly move out of his perphial vision. He stood when the train came to a halt, nodding to Blaise.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you two later" he said, walking behind the two and shut the door behind them before pulling the blind down. He removed his wand before turning and pointing his wand at the baggage carrier.

"Pertificus Totalus" he called and watched as Harry Potter lay still on the floor in front of him.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you that it was rude to eavesdrop Potter?" he sneered. "Oh that's right, she was dead before you could wipe the droll off your chin," he snarled before delivering a swift kick to his face, Anya wouldn't appreciate that but sometimes Harry Potter irritated him to the point where he couldn't contain himself.

"That's for my father" Draco sneered. "Enjoy your ride back to London" before he covered him with the invisibility cloak and left, not counting on Luna to find Harry.


	7. The First Night

After Luna had found Harry and removed the charm from his body the two had made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts, entering just as the wards were thrown up to protect the school from invades.

"I can fix it you know" Luna said from her spot beside the raven-haired boy. "Your nose I mean"

"Oh… have you ever done it before?" he asked and watches as her eyes shifted from his to survey their surroundings.

"No, but how different can toes and noses really be?"

"Right… well, just get on it with I suppose" he answered, eyes closing at Luna raised her wand. He shuttered as his nose cracked before it was back in its rightful place and he smiled at Luna. "Thanks"

Harry turned his attention to the scene in front of him as Draco argued with Flitch about his walking stick.

"And what's this?" the creepy, older man asked holding the black cane with a silver serpents head up for inspection.

"It's a walking stick you imbecile" the younger man snorted, snatching the walking cane back from his grimy fingers with a sneer.

"It could be considered a weapon which is not aloud as you know Mr. Malfoy"

"This is a wizarding school, wands are considered a weapon you idiot"

"I will vouch for Mr. Malfoy," the condescending tone of Professor Snape answered as he appeared from seemingly nowhere. Before the man could answer, Snape was whisking Draco off towards the castle to join the feast.

Anya's eyes scowered the Great Hall, searching for any signs of her raven-haired best friend or her faire-haired lover both of whom were mortal enemies of one another. She faintly heard Hermione ask her if she'd seen Harry and shook her head to signal she hadn't before she continued to search the faces surrounding them. She heard the heavy sound of a smack and turned her head to see Hermione beating Ron with one of her books while scolding him for not caring about the whereabouts of his missing best friend.

"He's right there you loony" he mumbled back around a mouthful of food.

"Why is he always covered in blood?" Ginny asked from her spot in front of Anya. At the sight of Harry's bloody nose, Anya's eyes searched harder for Draco's form. She sighed when she saw him walking towards the Slytherin's table, his eyes meeting hers briefly, before he sat.

"Student's… please welcome me in joining Professor Slughorn, who has agreed to resume his old post as the Potions Master this year, while Professor Snape will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore's voice said. When Anya saw that Draco was not clapping along with his fellow classmates she knew something was seriously off with the boy she had fallen in love with. He should be happy that his uncle/ godfather had taken his preferred position at the school.

Dinner continued on as Anya was distracted from the conversations going on around her, jumping to her feet when she saw Draco stand from his table to make his way from the emptying Great Hall. Pushing her way through the crowd of students while writing a simple message on a piece of torn parchment, Anya made her way to Draco's side. He knew she was there before she had even come to walk by his side; he had picked up her scent while she made her way towards him. His hand found hers as she passed him, passing the note into his hand. Anya turned to look at him over her shoulder as she continued out of the hall and watched as his palm closed carefully around the parchment in his hand before opening it. Quickening his pace before she disappeared among the crowd, he traced a Y along the inside of her wrist, squeezing her fingers briefly before he allowed the crowd to separate them.

Later that night before curfew would be instated, Anya made her way through the dark and deserted hallway towards the place she would meet Draco. Her legs were covered in a pair of navy caprice-length leggings and a white button down she had stolen from Draco. A pair of knitted house boots covered her chilled feet as she made her way into the deserted classroom to wait for Draco. She heard the door open and close behind her and turned to meet Draco's tired body. He stood before dressed in a pair of black lounge pants and a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black house shoes on his feet.

"Draco… what's going on?" she asked as she made her way towards him. He sighed as he stepped past her to stand by the window, watching the stars twinkle in the black of night.

"I told you already… I…"

"Can't tell me, I know. However, something is bothering you… I can tell. Please Draco, don't shut me out" she begged quietly, taking his hand in hers to tug him to look at her.

"The Dark Lord has given me a task to carry out" he said simply before he pushed past her to leave. Stopping in the doorway as his name left her lips in a quiet gasp of fear, Draco felt his heart clench at the sound but forced himself to continue down the hall back towards the Slytherin dungeon.


	8. Potions Class

Ron and Harry were standing in the hallway watching as the confused first year's crowded the hallways unsure of where to go for their scheduled classes. After getting caught by Professor McGonagall the two boys unwillingly made their way towards Professor Slughorn's advanced Potions class.

"Ah, Harry I was beginning to wonder when you'd arrive" the goofy looking man exclaimed when the two made their way into the classroom. "And you are?" he asked looking to Ron.

"Ron Weasley, sir, but I'm god-awful at potions so I'll just be going" Ron said while moving to make his way out of the classroom.

"Nonsense, any friend of Harry's is a friend a mine. Take your books out and join the class"

"Well, actually sir, we haven't got our books yet" Harry said and Slughorn shrugged his shoulders before pointing to the cupboard in the corner of the room.

"Take what you'd like," Slughorn said before turning back to the class. Draco scowled in his spot next to Pansy. It was hard enough being in the same class as Anya but now he'd have to put up Harry as well, not something Draco wanted to do.

"And this potion, what is it?" Slughorn asked the class, not surprised as several female hands raised to answer. "Ah Miss. Jones" Slughorn called out, smiling as she girl in question took a step forward.

"Amortentia, it's the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker and has a different aroma for everyone who smells, remind that person of the things they find most attractive," she answered and at the look of encouragement from Professor Slughorn, she continued. "For example, I smell summer rain, flowers, and Italian leather," Anya said, getting distracted as the scent of everything that reminded her of Draco filled her nostrils threatening to pull her over the edge. Shaking herself from the aroma, Anya took a step back from the cauldron as her eyes found Draco's for a brief moment before she continued back to her spot beside Hermione.

"What are those idiots doing?" Hermione hissed from beside her. Anya's eyes followed Hermione's line of vision and fought the urge to laugh as Ron and Harry were pushing against one another's shoulder in the small doorway to the cupboard. "Unbelievable" Hermione chastised before glaring at Anya who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Sorry" Anya gasped quietly. While Anya had been distracted, she had missed the assignment and the apparent prize that came with it but of course, Hermione hadn't. The girl in question filled her in while the two made their way to their stations to brew their potion of Living Death. Anya was determined to brew it correctly first hoping the Liquid Luck would give her the courage to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione about her relationship with Draco.

As the class period ticked by, Anya had pulled her long curls up into a messy bun to keep them from getting in her way. She briefly laughed to herself when she had looked up to see that Hermione's hair had frizzed out in size but looked away when Hermione had glared at her. As she dropped her next ingredient into the cauldron that didn't exactly look right, the potion exploding in her face. Heads snapped up at the sound and looked up to see Anya with wide eyes and hands raised in defense, her face now blue. Another explosion sounded and all eyes, except Draco's, turned to see Seamus sans eyebrows.

"Right… Miss. Jones, off to the hospital wing with you" Slughorn demanded. The girl nodded her bent head before pulling her curls down so they covered her face as she hurried from the room.

Later that night, while Anya lay in a bed in the hospital wing, she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Draco sneaking into the dark room before taking a seat beside her.

"You're not so blue" he joked, looking at her face which had been bright blue earlier but was now fading leaving a slight blue tent to her face.

"Thanks" she said with little emotion before she felt the bed dip with Draco's weight. She looked up and saw him sitting at her side on the bed as his hand reached for hers.

"I think you look beautiful either way poppet" he told her seriously, fingers tracing her jaw line.

"Really?" she asked as her eyes lit up in adoration for the man at her side.

"Always"

"I love you Draco, thank you for visiting," Anya told him happily.

"I love you, I'll always find a way to see you no matter where you are," he said, leaning down to press his lips to hers but stopped when he heard a door open.

"Go" Anya whispered, pushing him towards the door so he wouldn't get caught.

"Was there someone here?" Healer Pompfrey asked as she appeared at her bedside.

"No, I don't think so" Anya said, feigning tiredness as the woman nodded her head and made her way back to her chamber. Anya turned to look at the door and saw Draco peer back around the door, blowing her a kiss before he disappeared.


	9. All Evil has a Beginning

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked while stepping up the few steps to where Dumbledore was seated at his desk, green eyes watching as the older man slipped something into his desk before old eyes met younger ones.

"Ah yes, tell me Harry, how are your classes?" the headmaster asked while standing from his chair and made his way around the desk.

"Alright, I suppose"

"Professor Slughorn seems to think you have promise in positions"

"I think he over estimates my abilities sir" Harry chuckled and Dumbledore was reminded of the numerous times his father had sat in his office with that same laugh.

"And do you?" the old professor asked with a fond smile.

"Definitely"

"And your friends, how are they?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye for the group that seemed to forever be in trouble for something.

"Fine"

"I've noticed that you spend a lot of time with Ms. Granger?" he asked while stepping around the confused boy towards the bowl by the wall. "Uh, no… I mean, she's brilliant and we're friends but no… just friends," Harry stammered while his face flushed in embarrassment. "Well, forgive an old man for his gossip"

"I trust you remember what this is?" Dumbledore asked Harry and at his nod, the older man continued. "All evil starts with a beginning, this is the first time I came in contact with Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said while the two leaned into the bowl and allowed the memory to consume them.

_A young Professor Albus made his way through the rain towards the ominous, dark, and looming building ahead of him. Upon entering the building, he encountered an older woman with an aged face and graying hair sitting behind a worn desk, a tired expression in her dull eyes. _

"_I am here to visit a Tom Riddle," Albus said, eyebrows rising at the woman's shocked expression before following behind her up the rickety staircase._

"_Are you family?" she asked with curiosity._

"_No"_

"_A doctor perhaps?"_

"_No"_

"_Oh… it's just, well, Tom doesn't get many visitors… Tom, you have a visitor," she said and the boy in question continued staring at the peeling wall ahead of him. _

"_Are you the doctor?" the young boy asked once Dumbledore sat down, skeptic eyes watching him that held something in them the professor could not place. _

"_No my name is Albus, I'm a professor at a school for special children… children special abilities" he said while he watched the boy's eyes narrow. _

"_There's nothing special about me"_

"_Oh but there is Tom"… can you not do things the others can not?" Albus asked, watching as memories reflected in the boys eyes. _

"_The school where I teach, Hogwarts, is a school for children like you, special children who can do extraordinary things" _

"_I can do things the others can't… I can think of things and they happen" the boy said and Albus nodded his head. "As can I" he answered, not at all surprised when the boy demanded that he prove it. _

_The cabinet in the corner of the small room started to shake before it burst into flames, all the while Albus' eyes were fixed on Tom's as they watched the burning cabinet in fascination. The fire died down and the door opened, a lone box sitting at the bottom of the cabinet. Albus rose to his feet and walked towards the door, turning in the doorway to look at the boy one last time._

"_Theft is not allowed at Hogwarts, Tom. That won't be a problem I hope" Albus stated while turning to leave. _

"_I can talk to snakes…is that normal at your school?" the boy asked and Albus stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at the boy before continuing on his way. _

"You see, while at Hogwarts Tom Riddle was very close to one professor, Horace, which is why it was critical that he return this semester" Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded in understandment.

"Do you want me to let him collect me?" Harry asked, taking his leave at Dumbledore's nod.

In another part of the school, a pair of grey eyes scowered the dark cabinet in front of them with fear and anger behind them. Draco wished he was strong enough to refuse but knew he wasn't and looking at the cabinet in front of him solidified that fact. He tossed the green apple Anya had given him earlier up in the air before catching it in his pale hand, repeating the action several times. With one last look at the cabinet, he turned on his expensive Italian leather shoes and left the room.


End file.
